A mechanical circulatory support device or “MCSD,” also referred to as a ventricular assist device or “VAD,” typically includes a pump implanted in the patient and connected in fluid communication with the patient's circulatory system. The pump assists the pumping action of the patient's heart.
MCSD's typically use an external power source and an external controller to ensure proper operation of the heart pump. Since the power source and the controller are external to the implant, an electrical connection across the boundary of a patient's skin is required. This is typically achieved by providing a percutaneous cable that serves as an interface connecting the external device to the internal implant. The percutaneous cable extends through the skin and provides a detachable connection to the external device. MCSD's typically require constant power to ensure continuous pump support. Since all electronics are external to the body, they require uninterrupted attachment to bulky external electronics that are a physical burden to patients.
It has been proposed to provide MCSD's with an internal battery and a controller that can maintain the pump in operation for short intervals when the external device is disconnected as, for example, while the patient is bathing or getting dressed. This concept could utilize a detachable connector coupling the external power sources and the internal electronics. The detachable connector should provide a secure electrical connection, and should allow the patient to remove the detachable connector without causing pain or injury.
The skin breach caused by a percutaneous connector or cable extending outwardly from the skin can create an area of vulnerability for infections. If the patient repeatedly makes and breaks the connection, this process can impose mechanical stress on the percutaneous connector or cable and the surrounding tissues, and can expose the skin breach to microbes. Moreover, mechanical stress may be applied by accident as, for example, if a cable attached to the external device is accidently pulled. Accordingly, further improvement would be desirable.